Lunch, die Zweite
by Nikoru-chanZ
Summary: Aalso, hier gehts um DBZ? Logisch. Aber der Hauptcharakter is die Tochter von Lunch. Drum der Titel (mir is kein besserer eingefallen, sorry). Is trotzdem ne ganz witzige Story, auch wenn se nen bescheuerten Titel hat. *g*


"Kommen jetzt bitte alle Teilnehmer zum Schlagkraftmesser?" ertönte die Stimme des Schiedsrichters. Alle bewegten sich auf ihn zu und stellten sich, ihrer eben gezogenen Nummer nach, auf. "Zuerst, wie immer unser Weltmeister Mr. Satan" schrie er und ein großer Typ mit einer schwarzen Lockenmähne trat hervor und schlug mit aller Kraft auf das Gerät. "140! Das ist ja Glanzleistung. Sie scheinen gut drauf zu sein, Mr. Satan" wurde er von dem Schiri gelobt. Mr. Satan nickte. "Ja, da werden Sie wohl Recht haben. Ich werde heute Glanzleistungen hervorrufen. Macht euch auf den Champ gefasst" schrie er und hob seine Arme in die Luft. Fast alle Teilnehmer hoben ebenfalls die Hände hoch und jubelten Mr. Satan zu. Als er wieder weg war, begann die Auslosung. "Die 15 Stärksten werden im Ring kämpfen" wurde noch kurz bekannt gegeben, bevor die ersten Männer auf den Schlagkraftmesser schlugen. "Gut, Nr. 59 hat genau 100. Das ist nicht schlecht" verkündete er. "Gut, jetzt bitte Nr. 60" bat der Schiri und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen trat hervor. Sie machte einen sehr ernsten Eindruck. "Schlagen Sie mit aller Kraft zu" bat der Schiri und zeigte auf das Gerät. Das Mädchen stellte sich vor das Gerät und stupste es an, mit der anderen Hand in der Hosentasche. Der Schiedsrichter sah auf die Anzeigetafel. "Das kann nicht sein. Sie sah nicht gerade aus, als ob sie sich so verausgabt hätte" meinte er, schrieb das Ergebnis 250 trotzdem auf. Die einzigen Ergebnisse, die vielleicht noch zu erwähnen waren, sind die von der Gruppe Z gewesen. Nach einer halben Stunde versammelten sich die 15 stärksten Kämpfer im Vorraum des Rings. "Gut, die 15 besten Kämpfer sind nun hier. Wir werden nun auslosen, gegen wen ihr kämpfen werdet. Bitte zieht eine Nummer, wenn ich Sie aufrufe" bat der Linienrichter. "Gut, dann beginnen wir. Bitte Mimirado" bat er. Ein kräftig gebauter Mann trat hervor und zog eine Nummer. "Nummer 2" gab er bekannt. Der Linienrichter schrieb Mimirado in den ersten Kampf ein. "Kuririn" rief er dann aus. Sofort trat ein kleiner Mann hervor und zog die Nummer 7. So ging es weiter, bis er fast fertig war. "So, nun als Letztes Hitomi Shinai" bat er. Hitomi, das Mädchen, welches vorhin die Schlagkraft 250 hatte, trat vor und griff in die Kiste. "1" sagte sie dann. "Gut, du musst im ersten Kampf gegen Mimirado kämpfen" sagte der Linienrichter. Hitomi nickte und sah auf die anderen Kämpfer. Sie war das einzige Mädchen hier. Mimirado kam auf sie zu. "Ich werde dich draußen zu Kleinholz verarbeiten. Wir könnten verhandeln, dass ich dich verschone" grinste er und lachte so laut, dass alle hersahen. "Natürlich, ich lasse dich leben" schlug sie vor und sah ihn mit ihrem gelangweilten Blick an. "Haha, du bist ja richtig witzig, Kleines" meinte er lachend. "Ich mache nie Witze" erklärte sie ihm. Nachdem Mimirado noch ein wenig gelacht hatte, ging er weg. In einer anderen Ecke redeten zwei Jungs miteinander. Der eine war Trunks und der andere Son-Goten. "Hey. Hast du die schon mal gesehen? Die sieht süß aus" fragte Son-Goten seinen Freund. "Hm, nein. Aber wenn sie genau so gut kämpft, wie sie Sprüche klopft, werden wir Probleme haben" antwortete Trunks. Son-Goten zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist ja auch egal. Sehen wir dann im ersten Kampf" meinte er und setzte sich so hin, damit er das Kampffeld überblicken konnte. Trunks tat es ihm nach.  
  
Der Linienrichter betrat den Ring. "Lasst das Tenkaichi Boudokai beginnen" rief er. "Im ersten Kampf treten an: Hitomi Shinai und Mimirado. Mimirado müsste euch allen bekannt sein! Der 31-Jährige ist im letzten Jahr ins Halbfinale gekommen. Seine Gegnerin Hitomi Shinai ist 15 und kommt ganz aus der Nähe - von der Nördlichen der Süd-Ost-Inseln. Sie macht zum ersten Mal mit und ist auch die einzige weibliche Teilnehmerin. Wir können den beiden nur Glück und einen fairen Kampf wünschen" rief er aus und sah auf die beiden Gegner. Hitomi blieb unberührt stehen und zog ihr Tank-Top nach oben. Dann strich sie sich ihre geflochtene Strähne nach hinten und sah auf Mimirado, der in Kampfstellung gegangen war. Er lachte laut los und griff Hitomi an. Als er vor ihr war, wich sie seitlich aus und gab ihm einen Schlag, sodass er aus dem Ring fiel. Dies alles geschah in Sekundenschnelle. Als er auf dem Boden außerhalb des Ringes war, schrie der Linienrichter erstaunt: "Mimirado ist draußen. Hitomi gewinnt den Kampf". Hitomi zuckte mit keiner Miene und verließ wortlos den Ring. Son-Goten und Trunks sahen sich ratlos an. "Sie hat ihn mit einem Schlag raus geschlagen. Und man hat nicht einmal das richtig gesehen. Sie muss ziemlich gut sein, wenn sie das hinkriegt" meinte Trunks und sah Hitomi nach, wie sie in den Vorraum ging. "Sie sieht gar nicht so stark aus" bemerkte Son-Goten. Trunks nickte ihm zu. "Tja, man kann sich in Menschen irren" meinte Hitomi, die das Gespräch mit angehört hatte und ging weg. Im zweiten Kampf traten Kentaro, ein großer Mann und Piccolo gegeneinander an. Die beiden kämpften nicht lange. Piccolo war der Sieger - und das nach einer Minute. "Und im dritten Kampf treten O-Negai und O-Kashi gegeneinander an. Die beiden kommen aus der Westlichen Hauptstadt und zufällig sind sie Nachbarn und kämpfen oft miteinander. Also wird das bestimmt ein ziemlich interessanter Kampf" schrie der Linienrichter und gab so den Kampf frei. Als erstes sahen O-Negai und O-Kashi sich einige Minuten lang an, bis der Linienrichter sie daran erinnerte, dass es eine Zeitfrist von 30 Minuten gäbe und sie schon 5 davon mit Starren verbraucht hätten. Dann griff O-Kashi an. Er schlug O-Negai in den Bauch und grinste dann blöd, bis O-Negai zurückschlug, dass O-Kashi zusammenknickte. Die beiden grinsten sich nun an. Und es dauerte wieder eine Weile, bis sich wieder angriffen. Danach grinsten sie wieder eine Weile, bis der Linienrichter sie unterbrach: "So, es tut mir Leid, der Kampf ist zu Ende. Ihr habt das Zeitlimit überschritten. Wir haben entschieden, dass O-Kashi gewonnen hat, da er das Grinsen so oft unterbrochen hat" gab er bekannt. O-Negai sah beneidend auf O-Kashi und ging dann wortlos aus dem Ring. Hitomi hatte den Kampf beobachtet. Als O-Negai an ihr vorbeiging, fragte sie: "Das war wohl kein Kampf, oder? Oder hattet ihr vor, euch gegenseitig mit dem Grinsen aus dem Ring zu werfen?" O-Negai sah auf Hitomi. "Halt mal die Luft an, Kleine. Wer von uns beiden ist hier stärker?" wollte er triumphierend wissen. Hitomi lachte auf. "Ha, das willst du echt wissen?" fragte sie. O-Negai nickte. Hitomi streckte ihre Hand aus und O-Negai wurde von ihrem Ki weggeschleudert. "Vom Winde verweht... Ha. Ich hoffe, das beantwortet deine Frage" bemerkte sie und machte sich auf den Weg, ihre Eltern zu suchen. Doch davor ging sie noch an den Plan, an dem die Kämpfe eingezeichnet waren. "Hm, ich muss dann gegen den Grünling gewinnen. Wird wohl noch ne halbe Stunde dauern, bis ich wieder dran bin. Da kann ich mich ja unter die Zuschauer mischen" dachte sie sich und begab sich auf die Suche. In der dritten Reihe, irgendwo am Rand fand sie ihre Mutter, Lunch. "Hi Mum, bis jetzt sind die Flaschen noch nicht sonderlich voll. Sind irgendwie saftlos" bemerkte sie. "Tja, das wird sich wohl bald ändern, wenn du gegen die Gruppe Z kämpfen musst. Denn die sind stärker, als .... haa- haa-tschi.... diese dummen unterbelichteten Armleuchter. Gewinne für deinen Vater und für mich" schrie sie, nachdem sie sich blond geniest hatte. Hitomi nickte langsam und flog dann los, um ihren Vater zu suchen. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, landete sie neben ihm. "Hi Daddy" begrüßte sie ihn. Bulma und ChiChi sahen Yamchu entgeistert an. "Yamchu? Du hast ne Tochter?" fragten sie und sahen sich erstaunt an. Yamchu nickte. "Ja, darf ich vorstellen, das ist meine Tochter Hitomi. Hitomi, das sind Bulma, ChiChi, der Rinderteufel, Muten-Roshi, C18, Marron, Son-Gohan, Videl, Pan und Oolong" erklärte er. Hitomi sagte nichts. "Und, wer ist die Mutter, wenn ich fragen darf?" wollte Oolong wissen. "Lunch" gab Yamchu zur Antwort. "Was? Du und Lunch? Ich dachte, sie hätte was mit Tenshinhan!" rief Bulma aus. "Ach was, Tenshinhan wohnt nur bei uns..." erklärte Yamchu. "Das ist aber ne Überraschung" rief Son-Gohan erstaunt aus. "Mensch, ich bin mit Lunch schon seit 15 Jahren zusammen, und ihr habt das nicht bemerkt???" fragte Yamchu verblüfft. "Na ja, wie Leid es mir auch tut, ich muss wieder gehen" meinte Hitomi. "Ich habe Hunger und da gibt's was umsonst zu Essen. Das will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen." Yamchu nickte. "Machs gut und Glückliches Gewinnen" wünschte er.  
  
Als Hitomi im Esssaal des Turniers ankam, war der schon überfüllt. Sie entdeckte einen freien Tisch in der Ecke und setzte sich geschwind. Nachdem sie ihren bestellten Reis bekommen hatte, begann sie langsam den zu essen. "Hey, du bist doch Hitomi, nicht wahr? Können wir uns zu dir setzen?" fragte Son-Goten, der mit Trunks vor ihr stand. Hitomi nickte. "Meinetwegen." Trunks zwinkerte Son-Goten verschwörerisch zu. "Was soll dieses Augengeklimper? Willst du ihn beeindrucken?" fragte Hitomi misstrauisch an Trunks gerichtet. Son-Goten begann zu lachen. "Haha, gib's zu, Trunksi-Baby, du verehrst mich!" Trunks sah Son-Goten an. "Ha, natürlich" meinte er dann mit einer riesigen Portion Ironie in der Stimme. "Gut, könnt ihr jetzt bitte mit eurem Homogequatsche aufhören?" fragte Hitomi genervt. "Ja, ja. Hast wohl keinen guten Tag, was?" fragte Trunks. "Ach, was geht dich das an, Pflaumenschädel" gab sie zurück. "Sie ist schlecht drauf. Das wäre keine gute Zeit, sie zu..." begann Trunks und hob seine Hand vor den Mund. Dann setzte sich Hitomi aufrecht. "Scheiße, nein, ich... haa-haa-tschi" nieste sie und ihre schwarze Mähne färbte sich blond. Sie sah böse auf die beiden ratlos dasitzenden Jungs. "Man kann vom Niesen ein Supersaiyajin werden?" fragte Son-Goten. Hitomi wollte etwas sagen, doch sie nieste erneut. "Hatschi. Scheiße. Ihr hab nichts gesehen" sagte sie dann und stürmte mit ihrer noch vollen Schüssel Reis nach draußen. "Die spinnen, die Weiber" meinten Trunks und Son-Goten einig und zuckten synchron mit ihren Schultern. Als sie wieder im Vorraum ankam, hörte sie, wie der Linienrichter nach Trunks und Vegeta rief. Als die beiden kurz darauf erschienen, lehnte sie sich an die Wand, die den Kampfring und den Vorraum trennte. Son-Goten erschien neben ihr. "Gleich siehst du, wie gut Trunks kämpft" bemerkte er. "Bestimmt besser wie du. Wie kann man gegen den Satansbraten verlieren?" "Hey, er ist der Weltmeister. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass er so abgründig stark ist, aber ich krieg Geld fürs Verlieren. So viel, wie der Zweite bekommt" erklärte er. "Ich gebe auf" ertönte dann die Stimme von Trunks aus dem Ring. "Was?" fragte Hitomi erstaunt. "Was soll das, Trunks?" fragte Son-Goten, als Trunks an ihm vorbeiging. "In dieser Verfassung ist es unmöglich, meinen Vater zu besiegen. Hast du nicht gesehen, er kochte richtig vor Wut. So sauer habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen" erklärte er. "Kriegst du auch Geld fürs Aufgeben?" fragte Hitomi. "Ihr seid doch wohl voll durchgeknallt. Diese Loser kriegt man doch locker auf die Matte" meinte sie und ging in den Ring, da sie nun gegen Piccolo kämpfen musste. "Nun, Piccolo gegen Hitomi" gab der Linienrichter bekannt. "Du scheinst ja etwas stärker, als diese Halbaffen zu sein, obwohl du nicht viel angenehmer aussiehst" bemerkte Hitomi. "Du siehst etwas grün aus. Ist dir schlecht?" fragte sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen. "So sehe ich immer aus" bemerkte Piccolo. "Du hast keinen guten Arzt, oder?" war ihr Kommentar. Piccolo ging in Kampfstellung und griff Hitomi an. Doch sie wich aus und griff selbst an, doch auch Piccolo war nicht gerade langsam und wich spielerisch aus. Er attackierte Hitomi mit einer Höllenspirale, von der sie an der rechten Schulter getroffen wurde. "Shit" murmelte sie und hob sich ihre linke Hand an die verletzte Schulter. Piccolo grinste. "Das hätte ich nicht gemacht" bemerkte sie und bündelte ihr Ki, und schoss dann ein Kamehameha ab, welches Piccolo voll traf. Er flog aus dem Ring und knallte mit voller Kraft auf den Boden. "Piccolo ist draußen - Hitomi hat gewonnen" gab der Linienrichter bekannt. "Na toll" brummte Hitomi und verließ eilig den Ring.  
  
"Wow, du kannst das Kamehameha?" fragte Son-Goten, als Hitomi an ihm vorbeiging. "Ist das etwas besonderes?" fragte sie überrascht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht, aber so viele normale Menschen können das nicht! Das kann eigentlich nur die Gruppe Z" erklärte er. "Tja, ich kann es eben auch. Eure kleine Gruppe ist eben nicht die Einzige, die das kann." "Woher kannst du das eigentlich?" fragte Son-Goten dann. "Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, Mischling" meinte Hitomi. Son-Goten fluchte noch ein bisschen vor sich rum, bis Trunks ihn fragte: "Woher weiß sie, dass du Mischling bist?" Son-Goten dachte nach. "Keine Ahnung. Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt?" fragte er. "Hätte ich dich sonst danach gefragt?" Trunks verschränkte seine Arme. "Hm, sehr seltsam" bemerkte er dann. "Nur scheiße, dass wir beide schon ausgeschieden sind. Aber, was macht man nicht für Geld?" fragte Son-Goten. "Tja, ich hätte gerne gegen meinen Vater gekämpft, aber er ist gerade saumäßig schlecht drauf und ich habe keine Ahnung warum" meinte Trunks und sah auf den Boden. "Ist doch egal. Wenn du willst, können wir nachher noch kämpfen" meinte Son-Goten und grinste. "Du weißt genau, dass du verlieren wirst" erklärte Trunks. "Hoho, das denkst du. Ich hab heimlich trainiert" gab Son-Goten bekannt. "Du und trainieren. Ha, das ich nicht lache" bemerkte Trunks grinsend. "Doch ehrlich." Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern und die beiden sahen sich den gerade laufenden Kampf zwischen Kuririn und O-Kashi Ame an. Kuririn war seinem Gegner haushoch überlegen und warf ihn mit einem Tritt aus dem Ring.  
  
"Als nächstes unser Champ Mr. Satan gegen Son-Goku, welcher auch mal Champ war" schrie der Linienrichter. Mr. Satan kam mit viel Gejubel in den Ring. Son-Goku hingegen betrat den Kampfplatz eher bescheiden. Er nickte Mr. Satan zu, welcher ihn angriff. Er schlug ihm in den Bauch. Zwar hätte das Son-Goku nicht mal richtig weh getan, aber da er Mr. Satan den Titel nicht vermarkten wollte, flog er mit Absicht raus. "Mr. Satan hat mal wieder einen spektakulären Sieg vollbracht" brüllte der Linienrichter. "Son-Goku ist draußen - Mr. Satan hat gewonnen." Mr. Satan hob die Hände hoch. "Ich bin der Champ" krakeelte er dann und ließ sich umjubeln. Son-Goku ging in den Vorraum zurück. "Wieso verlierst du gegen diese Flasche?" fragte Hitomi Son-Goku der zufrieden an ihr vorbeiging. "Wie?" "Warum du gegen diese Flasche verlierst. Der hat doch gar nix auf dem Kasten" meinte sie. "Tja, ich will ihm den Titel nicht versauen" erklärte er. "Ts, das ist doch wohl Schwachsinn. Ist man hier nicht zum Kämpfen da? Oder hab ich mich geirrt?" Son-Goku dachte nach. "Wenn du das Schwachsinn findest... Jedem seine Meinung. Auf jeden Fall, wenn du gegen ihn kämpfen musst, ist es deine Entscheidung, ob du ihn gewinnen oder verlieren lässt" erklärte er und ging weg. "Ts, diese Saiyajins soll mal einer verstehen. Der eine kommt vor Stolz um und der andere verliert, weil er überhaupt keinen hat. Kann ich froh sein, Mensch zu sein" dachte sich Hitomi und sah auf die Liste, wer nun kämpfen würde. Yuriko Kaminari gegen Vegeta. Hitomi war sich sicher, dass Vegeta gewinnen würde. Sie könnte sogar darauf wetten, dass Yuriko mit einem Schlag draußen war. Ihre Meinung bestätigte sich nach einigen Sekunden. Vegeta ging mit verschränkten Armen und seinem gewohnt bösen Blick in den Vorraum. Er baute sich vor Hitomi auf. "Wir werden nachher wohl gegeneinander kämpfen, Menschenweib" bemerkte er. "Blitzmerker. Zuerst musst du noch den ach-so- großen Mr. Satan besiegen" meinte Hitomi und musste grinsen. "Eben. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du Kuririn besiegen wirst, so wie du gekämpft hast" gab er zu. "Das finde ich ja mal zur Abwechslung richtig nett" sagte sie tonlos. "Auch gut, jedenfalls musst du jetzt gegen die Ex-Glatze gewinnen" erklärte er und deutete auf den Ring. "Keine Angst, Saiyaman, ich weiß, wann ich dran komm" bemerkte sie und ging auf das Kampffeld, um gegen Kuririn zu kämpfen. "Gut, jetzt Kuririn gegen Hitomi Shinai, der erste Kampf im Halbfinale" gab der Linienrichter bekannt. Kuririn und Hitomi verbeugten sich und gingen dann in Kampfstellung. Hitomi zog sich ihr Tank-Top hoch und griff dann an. Kuririn wich ihr aus und versuchte es mit einem Schlag auf den Rücken. Doch der schlug fehl. Hitomi flog in die Luft und formte mit ihren Händen ein Dreieck. "Bist du verrückt? Du kannst doch nicht die Kiku-Kanone abschießen, das ganze Publikum und der Ring wären beide am Arsch" meinte er. Hitomi grinste. "Denkst du, ich weiß das nicht?" fragte sie. Kuririn flog nach oben, um sie aufzuhalten, doch Hitomi löste das Dreieck auf und raste auf Kuririn zu. Dann schlug sie ihn mit der Faust auf den Rücken, sodass er nach unten geschleudert wurde. Er kam im Ring auf und blieb dort regungslos liegen. Hitomi flog langsam nach unten. Kuririn bewegte sich noch und versuchte langsam aufzustehen. Hitomi ließ ihm Zeit. "Steh nur auf, ich werde warten" erklärte sie. Als sich Kuririn aufgerichtet hatte, schoss er mit einem Energiediskus auf Hitomi. Sie grinste und schoss einen Ki-Strahl auf den Diskus. Die beiden Attacken trafen aufeinander und es gab eine Explosion. Kuririn hob sich die Hand vor die Augen, da das Licht der Explosion sehr stark war. Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht, wie Hitomi ihn von hinten angegriffen hatte. Sie versetzte ihm einen Tritt und Kuririn flog aus dem Ring. Nachdem der Linienrichter wieder etwas sah, schrie er: "Kuririn ist draußen - Hitomi hat gewonnen und ist somit die erste Finalistin! Als nächstes kommt der zweite Kampf des Halbfinales: Mr. Satan gegen Vegeta." Hitomi ging aus dem Ring. Als ihr Vegeta entgegen kam, sagte er: "Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass du die Ex-Glatze besiegst?" fragte er. Hitomi sagte nichts. Sie blieb nur an der Wand stehen, die den Ring und den Vorraum abgrenzte.  
  
"Wollen Sie sich nicht aufwärmen für den bevorstehenden Kampf mit Mr. Satan?" fragte sie ein Mann. "Wieso Satan? Ich bin mir so ziemlich sicher, dass Vegeta gewinnen wird, dieser Egoist" erklärte Hitomi und sah gelangweilt auf das Feld. Der Mann ging erstaunt zu einem anderen. "Hast du gehört, sie glaubt, dass dieser Vegeta gewinnt" flüsterte er ihm zu. Der andere Mann lachte laut los. "Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht" bemerkte er dann. "Doch natürlich. Sonst würde ich das nicht behaupten" erklärte sie. "Lasst den Kampf zwischen Vegeta und dem Champ beginnen" schrie der Linienrichter. Vegeta stand mit verschränkten Armen im Ring. Mr. Satan hingegen ging mit erhobener Brust auf ihn zu. "Hör mir zu, ich muss gewinnen, also schlag mich nicht so fest, dann kriegst du auch das Preisgeld" flüsterte er Vegeta zu. "Halts Maul, Mensch" sagte Vegeta und schlug Mr. Satan aus dem Ring. Verdutzte Stille. "Ich glaub's nicht. Vegeta hat Mr. Satan mit einem Schlag herausgehauen. Das gibt's doch wohl nicht" schrie der Linienrichter, obwohl er persönlich überhaupt nicht erstaunt über dieses Ergebnis war. "Das Finale beginnt: Hitomi Shinai tritt gegen Vegeta an. Die beiden haben jeden Kampf mit überragender Schnelle gewonnen. Also, lasst den Kampf beginnen" schrie der Linienrichter und gab den Finalekampf frei. "Endlich mal ein Kampf. Ich dachte schon, hier wären nur kindergartenreife Typen, aber wie es scheint, gibt es doch noch Hoffnung für einen Sieg, den ich mit mehr als nur einem Schlag gewinne" bemerkte Vegeta, nachdem er in Kampfstellung gegangen war. "Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dich gewinnen lasse, oder?" fragte sie. "Nein, aber ich bin der Stärkste Saiyajin im ganzen Universum" bemerkte er. "Wie schön. Ich hoffe, das hast du jetzt laut genug gesagt, dass es jeder hören konnte. Dann weiß jeder, was für ein Lügner du bist, wenn der Kampf zu Ende ist" sagte Hitomi und hob ihre rechte Hand mit geballter Faust über ihre linke Schulter. Dann schwang sie ihre Hand nach vorn und schoss einen Ki-Strahl ab. "Das ist die Feuerblitz-Attacke" schrie der Linienrichter, der zugleich der Kommentator war. Vegeta wich aus, doch Hitomi wiederholte diese Attacke sehr schnell und somit wurde es immer schwerer für Vegeta anzugreifen, da er so sehr mit ausweichen beschäftigt war. "Tja, wird wohl nix, Sunnyboy" meinte Hitomi. Doch Vegeta grinste nur und war augenblicklich verschwunden. Er tauchte hinter ihr auf und schlug ihr mit dem Fuß in den Rücken. Hitomi flog nach vorn, blieb aber im Ring. Sie stand schnell wieder auf. "Das war einer deiner größten Fehler, die du je gemacht hast" erklärte sie und stand auf. Vegeta schoss einen Gallik Strahl auf Hitomi, welche diesem auswich. Sie flog hoch und dachte nach. Als sie eine Idee hatte, grinste sie Vegeta an. "Kugelblitz Torpedo" rief sie und schoss einen Ki-Strahl ab, nachdem sie sich konzentriert hatte. Vegeta wich nach oben aus, doch das brachte nicht viel, da er nicht wusste, dass der Kugelblitz Torpedo lenkbar war. Hitomi bewegte ihren Ring- und Zeigefinger nach oben und lenkte ihre Attacke so auf Vegeta zu, der getroffen wurde. Er flog nach oben. Hitomi flog schnell zu ihm und schlug ihn zu Boden. Als Vegeta auf dem Boden aufkam, wurde er auf einmal so sauer. Ein Menschenweib war gerade dabei, ihn zu besiegen. Das machte ihn so wütend, dass er sich augenblicklich in einen Supersaiyajin verwandelte. Hitomi klatschte ihre Hand auf die Stirn. "Manche wissen einfach nicht, wenn sie am Ende sind" dachte sie sich und flog nach unten. "Jetzt hast du mich ziemlich wütend gemacht" bemerkte Vegeta. "Und das soll dein Ende sein." Hitomi seufzte. "Na Hilfe. Das blond steht dir nicht. Verwandele dich wieder zurück" forderte sie. Vegeta sah auf Hitomi. "Das hier ist ein Kampf und keine Modenschau" erklärte er. "Tja, du hast trotzdem verloren" grinste sie. "Warum?" fragte er. Hitomi bündelte ihr Ki und schoss ein Kamehameha auf ihren Gegner. Vegeta war über den Angriff zu überrascht, um auszuweichen, also wurde er getroffen und aus dem Ring geschleudert. Der Linienrichter war begeistert. "Der Kampf ist zu Ende. Vegeta ist draußen und die Neueinsteigerin Hitomi hat das diesjährige Tenkaichi Boudokai gewonnen." "Na toll, wo ist das Geld?" fragte sie. Der Linienrichter trat zu ihr und überreichte ihr das Geld. "Und sie gewinnt 10.000 Groschen" schrie er. "Du kannst auch noch einen Privatunterricht bei Mr. Satan haben" erklärte er. "Nein danke. Soviel Güte ertrage ich nicht" meinte Hitomi ironisch und ging vom Ring runter. Sie sah auf Vegeta. "Ein Menschenweib hat mich besiegt... das gibt's doch wohl nicht" meinte er und sah auf Hitomi. "Du bist gut" sagte er dann. Trunks hatte den Satz gehört. "Mein Vater hat zu ihr gesagt, dass sie gut sei. So ein Text von ihm" sagte er zu Son-Goten. "Ja, ist das nicht ... bewundernswert?" fragte der. Als Hitomi an den beiden vorbeikam, sagte sie: "Seht ihr, man kommt auch so an Geld." "Werd bloß nicht eingebildet" warnte Trunks. "Das hab ich nicht nötig" meinte Hitomi und ging nach draußen. Als sie dort angekommen war, wurde sie von ihren Eltern begrüßt. "Du warst einfach toll" lobte sie Yamchu. Lunch stimmte ihm zu. "Ich werde jetzt noch etwas essen gehen, okay? Ich fliege dann nachher nach Hause" erklärte sie und ging in Richtung Esssaal.  
  
Gerade, als sie ihn betreten wollte, wurde sie von einem Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und roten Strähnen aufgehalten. "Hey, du hast doch das Turnier gewonnen?" fragte sie. Hitomi nickte. "Hast du ein Problem damit?" fragte sie dann. "Nein, nicht wirklich, aber ich habe gesehen, dass du einen Hang zum Bösen hast" erklärte sie. Hitomi sah das Mädchen an. "Na und? Wer erlaubt es dir eigentlich, mich zu beobachten?" fragte sie. Das Mädchen holte Luft. "Ich, Ryoko, habe es mir selbst befohlen" erklärte sie dann. "Wie schön" meinte Hitomi. "Hitomi Shinai, ich werde dir zeigen, wie schön es sein kann, ganz auf der Seite des Bösen zu sein" sagte sie und zog aus ihrer Tasche einen kleinen, schwarzen Samen. "Was hast du vor?" fragte Hitomi und wich einen Schritt zurück. "Ich werde dich dem Bösen anschließen" erklärte sie und schoss den Samen auf Hitomi. Hitomi schoss den Samen ab. "Was passiert mit mir, wenn du vollendet hast, was du willst?" Ryoko lachte. "Du wirst einfach böse sein. Du wirst doch wohl keine Angst haben, oder?" fragte sie. Hitomi lachte auf. "Ich und Angst haben?" "Also, dann mach meine 'Black Seeds' nicht kaputt. Ich hab da auch keinen ewigen Vorrat" erklärte sie. "Außerdem, ist es nicht toll, einem starken Geschöpf zu dienen?" fragte sie. "Ich diene niemandem und werde es auch nicht" protestierte Hitomi. Ryoko lachte nur und schoss erneut einen schwarzen Samen auf Hitomi. Diesen zerstörte sie nicht, da sie gerade an Ryoko vorbeigesehen hatte. Der Samen pflanzte sich automatisch in Hitomi's Herz ein. "Hey, was passiert mit mir? Lass das. Tu das sofort wieder aus mir raus" befahl Hitomi und brach zusammen. Dann färbten sich ihre goldenen Ohrringe schwarz. "So, jetzt bist du ganz böse, ohne einen Funken Gutes in dir zu haben, vermute ich mal" erklärte Ryoko und lachte zufrieden. Hitomi stand wieder auf. "Was gibt's da zu lachen?" fragte sie und stützte ihre Hand auf ihre Hüfte. "Wir werden jetzt Unheil verbreiten" grinste Ryoko und flog los. Hitomi folgte ihr. Son-Goten und Trunks hatten die ganze Szene heimlich mit angesehen. "Was ist jetzt los?" fragte Trunks. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir sollten Hitomi folgen" antwortete Son-Goten und die beiden flogen den Mädchen nach. "Wohin fliegen wir jetzt?" fragte Hitomi, als sie mit Ryoko planlos umher flog. "Nerv mich nicht. Wir werden jetzt in die Stadt gehen, weil sie dort bestimmt einen Festwagen und so herumfahren lassen" erklärte Ryoko. Hitomi nickte und die beiden landeten in der vollen Stadt unter ihnen. Hitomi schoss die Festwagen mit ihren Ki-Strählen ab. Die Leute schrieen und rannten panisch durcheinander. "Lass mir auch was übrig" meinte Ryoko. Hitomi hörte nicht auf sie und schoss munter weiter. "Da sind sie" hörten die beiden Son-Goten sagen. Hitomi schoss, ohne zu überlegen auf die beiden. "Was wollt ihr hier, Mischlinge?" fragte sie. "Fragen was das soll" erklärte Trunks. "Was was soll?" wollte Hitomi verwirrt wissen. "Warum du hier alles kaputt machst" ergänzte Son-Goten. "Weiß ich nicht" gab Hitomi zu. "Es macht mir zwar nicht sonderlich Spaß, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst machen sollte... obwohl, Ryoko. Warum mache ich alles kaputt?" schrie sie Ryoko zu. "Weil ich es dir befohlen habe" erklärte sie. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mir nichts befehlen lasse" wiederholte Hitomi. "Ach sei still" meinte Ryoko und schoss einen dünnen Ki-Strahl auf Hitomi. Sie wich aus und der Strahl flog haarscharf an Hitomi's Nase vorbei. "Das war nicht sehr klug von dir" meinte Hitomi und beugte sich nach vorn. "Haa-haa-tschi" nieste sie und ihr Haar war wieder blond. Ihre Augen enthielten nun etwas total fieses. Sie grinste Son-Goten kalt an. "So, mein Kleiner. Soll ich dich schon jetzt umbringen?" fragte sie. Son-Goten flog erschrocken einige Meter zurück. "Was hast du denn gegessen?" fragte Son-Goten. "Falls ihr es noch nicht wisst, sie ist nun total böse, weil ich ihr eine meiner berühmten Black Seeds gegeben habe. Und deswegen..." "Halt die Klappe, Ryoko" unterbrach Hitomi Ryoko. "Deine Black Seeds haben null Wirkung gezeigt" erklärte sie und sah nach vorn. Dort flog Yamchu ihr entgegen. "Hitomi" schrie er. Dann sah Yamchu ihre blonden Haare. "Na super, hast du mal wieder geniest, oder wie?" fragte er seufzend. "Was dagegen?" fragte Hitomi aufgebracht. "Wieso geniest?" fragte Trunks etwas verwirrt. "Weil sie, wenn sie niest, ihre Persönlichkeit wechselt. Wenn sie gerade schwarzhaarig ist, dann ist sie so, wie sie immer ist. Aber wenn sie blond, wie jetzt sind, ist sie böse und hat keinen Funken Güte in sich" erklärte er. "Was? Ich dachte wenn, dann wäre das andere böse gewesen" meinte Son-Goten erstaunt. "Ts, da staunst du wohl, Mischling" grinste Hitomi. Dann begann Ryoko zu Lachen. "Fabelhaft, dann ist sie jetzt ja auch so böse, das finde ich ziemlich gut. Komm, Hitomi, wir reißen die Weltherrschaft an uns" schlug Ryoko vor. Hitomi schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Was will ich mit der Weltherrschaft? Das kann man weder essen noch quälen. Wir brauchen etwas, das wir quälen können. Danach kannst du von mir aus die Welt herrschen" meinte Hitomi. "Auch gut" meinte sie und sah auf Son-Goten. Sie packte Hitomi an der Hand und flog auf ihn zu. "Nimm ihn" schrie sie Hitomi zu. Die packte Son-Goten am Arm. "Bye" meinte Ryoko und verschwand mit einem Poff!  
  
"Toll, und was sollen wir jetzt mit ihm machen?" fragte Hitomi. "Ich weiß es nicht. Du wolltest doch die Geisel. Ich werde jetzt mal in die Zentralhauptstadt fliegen und dort einiges bekannt machen. Du kannst auf den Kleinen da aufpassen" meinte Ryoko und flog weg. Son-Goten setzte sich auf den Boden. "Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" fragte er. "Was weiß ich? In nem Raum. Und jetzt sei still, Mischling" meinte Hitomi aufgebracht und setzte sich ebenfalls. "So fies bist du doch überhaupt nicht" behauptete er. Hitomi sah auf. "Halt's Maul" sagte sie dann. "Du bist zwar stark, aber nur in einer Teeniephase" versuchte er zu erklären. Hitomi sagte nichts. Dann versuchte Son-Goten es anders. Er schoss einen Ki-Strahl vor Hitomi, sodass Staub aufwirbelte. Sie setzte sich gerade. "Hatschi" nieste sie und ihre Haare wurden wieder schwarz. "Shit. Was mach ich hier überhaupt?" fragte sie Son-Goten. "Du hast dich gerade verwandelt. Aber jetzt bist du wieder du" erklärte er. "Na toll, und wo ist diese Ryoko? Mit der hab ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen" bemerkte sie. "Weggeflogen" war Son-Goten's Antwort. "Na toll, dann kann ich sie ja suchen. Einfach fabelhaft. Aber sie ist stark, drum werden wir sicher ihre Aura spüren können" bemerkte sie und flog los. Während Hitomi und Son-Goten flogen, erinnerte sie sich: "Sie wollte glaub in die Zentralhauptstadt oder so was." "Wirklich? Ich weiß, wo die ist" meinte Son-Goten. "Gut, dann flieg dahin" meinte sie und wartete darauf, dass Son-Goten die Richtung wechseln würde. Doch das war nicht der Fall. Nachdem sie einige Minuten geflogen waren, landeten die beiden. "Jetzt sind wir in der Zentralhauptstadt" erklärte Son-Goten. Hitomi schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Dann rannte sie nach rechts. "Ich habe ihre Aura gespürt" erklärte sie. "Ach ja?" Hitomi nickte. "So, das war dein letztes Wort" lachte Ryoko und schoss einen Strahl auf den wehrlosen Mann, der auf beiden Knien auf dem Boden herum rutschte. Der Strahl wurde von einem anderen getroffen. Ryoko sah seitlich von sich und entdeckte Hitomi und Son-Goten. "Hitomi, was ist denn los?" fragte Ryoko. "Und warum ist dieser Schwächling bei dir?" Hitomi sah Ryoko kalt an. "Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert? Wieso sind sie wieder schwarz?" wollte Ryoko wissen. "Tja, Ryo-chan. Du hast wohl nicht gemerkt, dass mir deine schwarzen Teile null gemacht haben. Ich wurde nur böse, weil ich geniest habe. Davor kann es sein, dass die Black Seeds meine schwarze Seite geweckt haben, aber ich habe nicht sonderlich viel davon gemerkt, um ehrlich zu sein" erklärte sie. "Verdammt" flüsterte Ryoko und verschwand. 


End file.
